As a rule, for manufacturing reasons, the inside of shafts, particularly of large turbomachines--for example with welded rotors--includes large, rotationally symmetrical cavities which are filled with the inert gas used in welding, typically argon. Cavities of this kind act as heat insulation in transient operating ranges, that is upon startup and shutdown of the turbomachine. Furthermore, it happens that welded turbomachine shafts of this kind, because of their configuration with a small surface area for heat exchange and because of the unheated disk construction, are very sluggish from a thermal standpoint. The growing demand for less play in the blading comes up against limiting factors, especially in welded shafts of this kind, because when the turbomachine is shut down, for example, the stator cools down faster than the shaft, and as a result the minimizing of the play in the blading is illusory during this process because here, the play in the blading must be always maximized if one wishes to prevent a locking of the rotating parts between stator and shaft, which could then easily even lead to a slip-joint between these parts, and therefore to a breakdown of the machine. When the turbomachine is started, it behaves in the opposite manner: The stator expands faster than the shaft, and as a result, while no locking of the rotating parts occurs until the temperature in the system is equalized or adapted, nevertheless major losses at the gaps, which reduce efficiency, occur.